


Failed Movie Night

by exalteddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel, Dean is out of high school, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Sam, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Omega Castiel, Top Dean, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and his brother Gabriel are on their way to pick up their friend Sam for a movie night. But when Sam opens the door of his and Dean's home and the smell of alpha and mate hits Cas, their plans kinda change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

      Castiel trudged through the school hallway, backpack in tow, just trying to make it to his next class. In his opinion, it was absolutely ridiculous that navigating the high school campus was this difficult. People just had to stop to talk to their friends, make out with their mates, or bully some poor omega and they always ended up blocking the way for anyone else to get by. As an unmated male omega himself, Cas liked to slip through the sizeable crowds as quickly and quietly as possible, hoping to make it to class without incident. He flipped up the collar of his tan trench coat and kept going. Finally he made it into his seat in Mrs. Tran’s AP English class just as the bell rang.  
As he bent down to retrieve last night’s completed homework from his backpack, he heard a cheerful, “Hey Cas!”  
      Cas straightened up, homework in hand, and smiled at Sam.  
“Hello Sam, how are you?” Cas really liked Sam. They had become quite good friends over the course of the school year. It was hard not to become friends with him; the kid was so talkative and approachable. He was pretty tall and built for a beta, but he didn’t seem at all threatening because of his big soft eyes and constant smile. On the first day of the school year, Cas had taken a seat in the middle row, attempting to avoid notice, when Sam had plopped himself right down next to him and introduced himself. Cas had immediately felt at ease with him.  
      “Great! Guess what? They’re having a Harry Potter marathon at Movieplex 21 tonight! You in? Your brother can come too!”  
      Cas considered the offer. It was a Friday night, and he had planned on catching up on his reading (he was only 2 books into the British Dystopian Literature reading list that he had found online), but he did love some HP.  
      “Sounds great, Sam. I’ll make sure Gabriel can make it.” Cas’ older brother, Gabriel, tended to go wherever Cas went. He was only a beta, but he always insisted that he needed to look out for his younger brother. The reasoning would annoy him, coming from anyone else, but he knows his brother doesn’t think of him as weak. They are actually quite close, and Cas enjoys spending time with him. The first time that Sam invited Cas to hang out outside of school, Gabriel insisted on coming along, despite Cas’ protests that it would be awkward to bring someone else uninvited. Fortunately, Gabriel and Sam got along swimmingly, especially considering Cas and Sam were only 17 and Gabriel was 19. The three of them hung out together quite often.  
      The rest of the school day passed slowly, but eventually Cas found himself making the 11 minute walk home.  
      “Hey little omega, you got some nice cocksucking lips there! Wanna try them out?”  
      Cas walked a little faster and tried to ignore the whistles of the alphas across the street. He could smell how awful their scents were from here. Sometimes it was easy to let the cruel and nasty things that alphas sneered to get to him, but he had a decent coping mechanism. He would block out the disgusting scents and unfriendly sounds and imaging what it would be like to meet his truemate. His alpha. He knew that not all alphas were knotheaded bullies; some of them were quite normal, decent human beings. He really hoped that his alpha was one of the good ones. He liked to imagine that his smell would be gentle and soft, something pleasant that Cas would enjoy but never get tired of. Maybe something like pine. Pine is nice.  
      He was pulled from his daydream when he reached his front door and had to fumble around in his many coat pockets to find his house keys. But before he could get them in the door, it swung open to reveal a grinning Gabriel.  
      “Cassie! I heard we’re marathoning Harry Potter tonight! Hell yes! Here, drop your bag and change fast, I wanna be first in line at the concession stand!”  
      “You’re going to lose all your teeth one day, Gabriel,” Castiel teased.  
      Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. But for realsies, we’re picking up Sam at his house first. He’s on this environmental, carpooling-to-save-gas kick, you know him, and his house is on our way anyway so I, being my usual generous and doting self, kindly offered to drive us all there together.”  
      Cas actually laughed at that. It was so Sam to insist that 5 extra miles of driving would be the last little bit that pushes the Earth into an apocalyptic spiral. Castiel didn’t even stop to consider the fact that he had never been to Sam’s house before.  
      The first thing Cas noticed when they pulled into the driveway of the Winchester residence was the giant black muscle car parked out front. Even as he got out of his brother’s Mustang, he couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous thing. It was well-taken care of; it was clearly from the 60s or 70s, but it looked fresh off the assembly line. Cas made a mental note to ask Sam who it belonged to and when he could meet him or her. (He kind of figured it belonged to a male, but who was he to be sexist?) He knew that Sam had a twenty-something older brother that he adored. He didn’t remember much about him, but maybe it was his.  
      As he followed Gabriel up the front steps, he smiled at the homey look of the house. It definitely looked like the kind of home someone as sweet as Sam would come from. He was still letting his eyes wander as Gabriel raised his fist to knock.  
The edges of Castiel’s vision blurred for a split second when the smell hit him. At first he was confused; he was sure that he smelled a very strong scent of freshly mown grass and warm-from-the-oven cookies, but he had been too focused on the house to realize that it had come from the open door. He barely registered the voices near him as their friendly greetings turned into concerned questions. He felt dizzy. Someone was grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up (When had he fallen down? Holy shit, did he faint?) and towards the front door. That’s when the realization hit him. _Alpha_.  
      “What?!” Gabriel’s voice floated in from somewhere on his right.  
      “Alpha,” Castiel repeated, more confidently this time. Yes. His alpha was near. His actual fucking truemate, _holyfuckingshit_. He looked to Sam just in time to see the bewildered glance exchanged between him and Gabriel.  
      “Um. My brother is taking a nap on the couch?” Sam offered.  
      “Your ALPHA brother??” Gabriel demanded.  
      “Alpha. My alpha,” Cas confirmed in a dazed tone, ignoring both of their shocked expressions in favor of barging into the house. He stopped when he reached what appeared to be the most gorgeous man in the world, who was asleep on a flowery couch, his limbs splayed out as if he had thrown himself down and fallen asleep immediately. He had dark blonde hair and freckles across his nose. Even from this angle, Cas could tell he was tall, and he was certainly well-toned, his biceps appearing to stretch the material of the thin white cotton T-shirt that he wore. He had a nice tan from what Cas could see, although the lower half of his body was covered in gray threadbare sweatpants. Castiel stood about 3 feet away from the couch, just staring. The enormity of the moment had finally caught up to him, and he was unsure of how to proceed. This Adonis was the man that he would be spending his life with. When Castiel noticed the faint markings of a tattoo through the fabric of the T-shirt, breath quickened and he stepped closer. He could feel the omega gold seeping into his eyes. All he wanted was to be close to his new mate.  
      Only after gently sitting down on the couch, his butt pressed against the alpha’s torso, did he remember that there were others present. He looked back towards the door to see Sam and Gabriel standing in the doorway of the living room, watching him with uncertainty. Although Sam’s expression was beginning to fade into excitement.  
      “Cas!” he whisper-yelled, “We’re gonna be brothers-in-law! This is so cool! I can’t believe my brother’s mate is my best friend! Whoa, my brother has a mate!”  
      Gabriel’s concerned and confused expression slowly passed as Sam rambled. “Cas. Are you-“ He paused and swallowed loudly. “Are you okay with this?”  
      Cas looked down at his soon-to-be mate. He smiled to himself as he took a second to watch the alpha’s even breathing, his eyes move under their lids, and one of his hands twitch. _Dean_ , he thought to himself, remembering all the times Sam had talked about his brother. _His name is Dean_. He looked back up at Gabriel.  
      “Yes. Gabriel, Dean is my mate. I want to be with him. We might not really know him yet, but you know he’s a good person, he’s Sam’s brother. I’m so glad I-” Cas was shocked out of finishing his sentence by something hard beginning to press into his back. He looked down again. Even in his sleep, Dean’s alpha must have registered the scent of his mate close by, and his body had begun to react. With a sleepy sigh, he circled his arms around Cas and buried his face into his hip. And that was definitely Dean’s erect cock pressing against his ass through two sets of pants. Cas felt his pulse quicken as slick began to slowly leak out of his ass.  
      “Can…you guys, um. Leave for a bit?”  
      “ _What?_ We’re not just going to go to the freaking movies now, this is a big deal!”  
      “Gabe,” Sam began gently, “we might want to give them some privacy. They should start getting to know each other without us creeping on them. Let’s go watch a couple of movies and then we’ll come back and you can talk to Dean yourself. I know you just want to do your brotherly duty here, but I promise Dean’s a good guy. He won’t take advantage of Cas.”  
      After a meaningful look from Sam and a mumbled “Please, Gabriel?” from Cas, Gabriel gave a resigned sigh and turned back towards the door. Sam gave Cas a wide smile and then followed quickly behind.  
      “Two movies, Cas!” Gabriel threw over his shoulder on the way out.  
      Cas’s lips twitched and he turned back to Dean as he heard the lock click from the other side of the door. As excited as he was to officially meet his alpha, he couldn’t bring himself to wake up someone who appeared to be sleeping so peacefully. However, after a few seconds of softly brushing the hair out of Dean’s face, the alpha’s eyelids began to flutter, and soon Castiel was met with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. Cas’s own eyes went wide and his breath caught as he waited for Dean to gain full awareness. For a moment Dean just smiled lazily up at him, until he took a deep breath and alpha red started seeping into his irises.  
      Suddenly Castiel was thrown haphazardly from the couch.  
      “What!? Oh my god, dude, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Jesus, I didn’t mean to push you down like that. Well I didn’t mean to practically dry hump you in my sleep either. Shit, man, I’m sorry, I don’t even know-”  
      Dean paused to take a breath. And then completely froze.  
      “…who I am or what I’m doing here?” Cas supplied helpfully.

      Dean nodded, eyes still wide and focused on Castiel. Cas gave a small smile and stood up, dusting off his rumpled T-shirt. “Well, I, uh, I’m Sam’s friend. Castiel. Well actually I go by Cas. I’m in his English class?”  
      Dean nodded again in acknowledgment, but continued staring.  
      “Okay, so um Gabriel—Gabriel’s my brother—and I were going to pick Sam up for a movie night tonight. So we came over, but as soon as he opened the door, I. You know. Smelled you.”  
      Dean’s eyes lit up as he broke into a wide grin. “So you really are my mate, then? For real?”  
      Cas’s own grin widened in return. “For real,” he responded.  
      Dean stepped forward quickly, and then stopped himself. “So, can I…” He trailed off, but his hand reached out towards him. Cas nodded eagerly and was immediately enveloped in a bear hug. “Oh god, you smell so fucking good.” Dean buried his nose into Cas’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Can’t fucking believe that you’re mine. Jesus.”  
      Cas chuckled and lifted Dean’s face up to his so that he could press their lips together. Dean responded fiercely, lifting Cas in the air and spinning him around as he deepened the kiss. Cas wrapped his legs around his waist and allowed himself to be carried out of the living room. When they eventually had to separate to breathe, Cas realized that they were in the master bedroom.  
      “Is this okay? I mean, damn I should have asked first, we don’t have to right away-”  
      Cas silenced him with another kiss and thrust his groin against Dean’s to make his point. “I want you, Dean. Make me yours.”  
      Dean dropped his head onto Cas’s shoulder and groaned deeply. “Sam and Gabe left for the movies, right?”  
      “Mm-hmm.”  
      “Good.” He tossed Cas back onto the bed and climbed up so that he was hovering over him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Dean’s hands slid up under Castiel’s shirt, making him squirm and giggle. They separated for a moment to pull their shirts off, and then Dean’s mouth descended on Castiel’s neck and torso. Cas moaned as Dean worked to quickly undo his jeans. A tentative hand reached in and stroked Cas through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Cas thrust up into the touch, feeling himself getting wet. Suddenly Dean sat up and grabbed the waistband of Cas’s jeans and boxers, pulling them both down in one go. Cas helped kick them off and then sat up to lower Dean’s sweatpants, which oh god, had nothing under them. Unable to resist, Cas immediately reached for Dean’s cock, already hard and leaking, and gave the wide girth a couple of gentle tugs before wrapping his mouth around it. It barely fit in, but Cas loved it. The two of them moaned simultaneously, Dean’s hand coming down to bury its fingers in his hair.  
      Cas put his hands on Dean’s hips and pulled, gently encouraging Dean to fuck his mouth. Dean let out a groan at that and began to thrust gently. Castiel closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the fat cock spreading his lips wide. When he started running his tongue along the underside, Dean grunted and grabbed Cas’s hair to pull out of this mouth. Cas’s whine faded into deep moans as Dean roughly pushed him backwards and forced his legs in the air so that he could thrust his tongue into his ass. Cas gasped when he felt the hot tongue move inside of him, and held his legs up by his ears as more slick leaked out of his aching hole.  
      “Oh my _god_ , Dean _Deeeean_ , holy shit I need you, please fuck me.”  
      At that, Dean slowly dragged his tongue back out of his hole and continued to lick a long stripe up his perineum to his balls. After gently sucking each one into his mouth, he sat up and grinned at Cas, allowing him to see the glistening slick drip from his chin. Cas could feel his eyes roll back into his head.  
      Dean leaned over to reach toward his nightstand, but Cas grabbed his arm.  
      “Wait. I’m clean. I’m on birth control. I—you’re my mate, I want to feel you come inside me.”  
      “Holy shit. You want that, little omega? You want your alpha’s knot inside you, filling you up and breeding you?”  
      “Yes, please please alpha, need it. Need you.”  
      Dean lost all pretense of taking it slow at those words, and promptly lined himself up to Cas’s dripping hole and slid inside.  
      “Ohhhh god Cas you feel so good. So tight and hot and wet for me. Gonna make me pop my knot.”  
      Cas could only moan in response, throwing his head back and howling at the ceiling. He lifted his legs up to Dean’s shoulders so that he could rest his whole body weight on top of Castiel, grabbing his waist and fucking into him hard and fast. The added contact caused Cas’s cock to rub against Dean’s hard stomach, bringing him that much closer to the edge. Both of them cried out as the headboard rhythmically banged the wall. In no time at all, Dean’s knot was swelling and catching on Cas’s rim. Cas dropped his legs to Dean’s waist, using the heels of his feet to pull him in deeper. Dean’s knot caught and locked into place. Cas gasped and Dean groaned into Cas’s neck, where he began trailing his teeth.  
      “Do it. Bite me, mate me. Dean!”  
      No sooner had Cas uttered those words than Dean sunk his teeth deep into the mating spot, claiming Cas as his mate forever. Castiel felt his blood warm as the mating took hold and he came immediately, his cock spurting over both of their chests and shouting Dean’s name. Dean followed right after, Cas’s hole spasming and tightening around his cock.  
      Dean tenderly licked the already healing bite wound while they came down from their highs. Cas knew it would fade to a permanent scar within an hour, which was most likely the amount of time it would take for Dean’s knot to go down enough for them to separate. But for now he was perfectly content to have his new mate snuggled up next to him after an intense orgasm.  
      “Cas?”  
      “Hmm.”  
      “I know we just met but I fucking love you. I’m gonna be such a good mate to you, I promise.”  
      Cas looked up at Dean’s serious face and pulled him down for a kiss. “I know Dean. I love you too.” Castiel closed his eyes and buried his face into his alpha’s neck and drifted to sleep, already thinking about getting to know his new mate over burgers after a nap.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas wake up in each other's arms and begin to get to know each other.

     Castiel yawned and stretched his arms over his head. That nap was more satisfyingly restful than most. He felt a warm puff of breath on the back of his neck and smiled when he remembered where he was. He turned over in Dean's arms and was greeted by bright eyes and a warm smile.

     "Hello, Dean."

     "Hey there Cas," Dean breathed, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "How do you feel?"

     Castiel experimentally wiggled his bum. "I'm okay," he responded, "just a little bit sore, but that's sort of to be expected your first time. It's not bad."

     Dean's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "You were a virgin?"

     Cas pulled back a bit to look at Dean. "Is that a problem?"

     "No, of course not!" Dean hastily replied. "Um. I, uh. Wasn't."

     Cas gave a small shrug and a smile. "It's okay, Dean. I don't care about any past relationships; they don't really matter any more, do they?"

     Dean beamed at him and shook his head. "So how much longer to we have until our nosy brothers burst back in?"

     Cas turned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. "Oh my god, it's 8:30! We came to get Sam at 7!"

     Dean chuckled. "Well someone was exhausted after coming their brains out and decided to fall asleep for an hour."

     Cas threw his arm over his eyes. "They promised they'd be gone for two movies, but I know Gabriel will want to rush home to interrogate you. We might have 3 hours."

     "So..." Dean snaked his arm back around Cas's hips. "Does that leave time for round 2?"

      Cas uncovered his eyes and grinned at Dean. "Only if it takes place in the shower."

      Dean had never gotten out of bed faster.

      

      "So tell me about yourself."

      "Wow," Dean smirked as he attempted to form a swan in the soapy mass of Cas's hair, _"That's_ the line you go with? I kinda thought we wouldn't have to deal with the cheesy first date crap."

     Cas slapped Dean's shoulder lightly, leaving a foamy handprint. "Shut up. We might be mated, but we don't _technically_ know that many general facts about each other."

     Dean pretended to consider it for a moment before running his hands down Cas's torso and gently cupping his cock. "So what do you want to know?" He teased, giving Cas's cock a gentle squeeze.

     Cas stifled a gasp and attempted to look as composed as possible. "What do- _ah fuck, dean_ -what do you do again?"

     Dean stroked Cas's cock slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head. "I run a classic car restoration shop," Dean said casually. "Actually I kinda own it now."

     "N-now?" Cas choked out, precome leaking steadily from his dick.

     Dean swirled the precome around the head of his cock and managed to keep a steady voice when he replied, "Yeah I just recently inherited it. I've kind of worked there my whole life under my uncle Bobby, until he retired last year and asked me to take over."

     Cas was panting now, barely able to hang on. Dean took pity on him and dropped to his knees to take him into his mouth. "Ah fuck fuck, Dean _ohmygod_ ," Cas shouted as he came down Dean's throat. Dean stood back up and held Cas gently as he caught his breath. When he finally did, he reached between their bodies and stroked Dean's dick a handful of times until he came too, moaning into Cas's neck. Cas reached behind him to shut off the water and they clung to each other for a minute, the only sounds in the room their labored breathing and the water dripping off their bodies. After a minute Dean grabbed a towel and started playfully rubbing Cas's head to help dry his hair, which earned him a few giggles. After spending way too long and having way too much fun drying each other off, they eventually stepped out of the shower headed back into the bedroom, where Dean pulled out fresh T-shirts and shorts for both of them.

     With a contented sigh, Cas plopped himself back onto Dean's bed.

     "I didn't wear you out too much to talk, did I?" Dean teased.

     Castiel immediately sat back up and turned to face him. "Nope! So you own the shop now? That's impressive. Your uncle must have had a lot of faith in you."

     Dean sat cross-legged on the bed across from Cas and positively beamed. "Yeah, he must have. He got married to my aunt Ellen last year and they both retired and moved up to this gorgeous cabin on a lake about 2 hours from here. He left me the rights to the shop and the deed to this house. He practically raised Sammy and I in this house and now we get to keep living here. I owe him so much."

     Castiel tilted his head at Dean. "What about your parents?" He winced at his own bluntness. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," he added quickly.

     Dean took Castiel's hand into his own and said softly, "I don't mind. You deserve to know everything about me." He cleared his throat and continued, "My mom died in a house fire when I was four. Sammy was only 6 months old. After that, our dad really fell off the wagon. He completely fell apart; he couldn't take care of us after a while. I raised Sammy as best I could, until my dad finally drank himself to death when I was 18. Thank god I was old enough to become Sammy's legal guardian so that we couldn't be separated. Bobby took us in. It made all the difference in the world. Because of Bobby, I was able to finish high school and the job he gave me in his shop was only to help build up savings for Sammy and me; I didn't have to worry about rent or food."

     Dean wiped away a couple stray tears from his eyes with the hand that was still holding Cas's.

     "He sounds like a wonderful man, Dean. I would love to meet him."

     Dean sniffed once more and looked up at Cas. "Oh, you will. I'll have to call him and tell him about you soon, he'll be so excited."

     After a pause, Dean piped up, "Okay. Now your turn! Tell me about your family."

     "Well," Cas began, "it's nothing too out of the ordinary, actually. My father is always out of the country on business; I never see him. My mother is quite distant as well, she doesn't really care about much. I'm the youngest of four. The oldest, Michael, an alpha, works and travels with our dad; Anna is my wonderful beta older sister who's impressing everyone in graduate school; Gabriel is just two years older than me, and he and I are the closest, I think. He's a beta and he sort of sees himself as my protector."

     Cas smiled and gave a little half shrug. "So that's my family."

     Dean grinned back, but before he could respond, a loud rumbling sound echoed in the room. They both burst into laughter when they realized that it was Dean's stomach.

     "Hey, uh, do you wanna maybe continue this conversation over food?"

     "Do you know how to make burgers?" Cas asked eagerly.

     Dean chuckled. "Cas, you and I are gonna get along just fine."

 

 

     Over Dean's expertly grilled burgers, they learned as much about each other as they could between bites. Sometime during their navigation of each other's likes and dislikes, a tentative knock sounded at the front door.

     Dean hastily wiped his hands on a nearby paper towel and shouted, "Come in!"

     Not a second later, Gabe came bursting through the door followed by a much more cautious Sam.

     "Uh, you guys decent?" Sam asked, his hands partially covering his eyes.

     Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course we are, why would I tell you to come in if we weren't?" He stood up and extended his hand towards the other beta. "Hey, we haven't officially met. I'm Dean Winchester."

     Gabe had been fussing over his brother by the table, but he glanced up and reciprocated Dean's handshake. "Gabriel. Or Gabe," he continued. "I'm going to overlook the fact that my baby brother has wet hair and is in new clothes in favor of pretending that he had to take a shower alone because you threw mud at him for some reason."

     Dean let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh..."

     "Gabriel. Don't be ridiculous. We clearly had sex, you can't miss my mating mark. Now sit down, you're making Dean anxious," Cas chided.

     Gabe and Sam made twin faces of disgust.

     "At least we showered after?" Offered Dean hopefully.

     "No," Sam admonished. "We are not talking about your sex life. Cas, congratulations, and welcome to the family. I'm stoked, seriously."

     Cas beamed. "Thank you, Sam. Are you guys hungry? Dean made burgers. Maybe we could all talk about living situations?"

     Halfway through squirting ketchup on his patty, Gabriel looked up sharply. "Living situations?" He questioned. It escaped his noticed that his mountain of ketchup continued to increase in size.

     Cas raised his eyebrows at him. "Gabriel, I'm mated now. I can't keep living in my parent's house with my siblings, away from my mate. Father is not my acting alpha anymore."

     Sam saved the ketchup from Gabe and set it aside. "Cas, I am completely cool with you coming to live here with us. This house is plenty big enough, and my room is upstairs. As long as you keep the bedroom activities in the master bedroom, you'll have enough privacy that it doesn't have to get awkward for anyone," he finished, looking pointedly at Dean.

     "What about the master bathroom-specifically the shower?"

     "CAS!" Dean covered his face with his hands.

    

     Less than an hour after everyone had had their fill of burgers, and phone calls were made to share news of the newly mated pair with family members, Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabe were packing up Cas's bedroom. They had all managed to make it through the needlessly tearful goodbyes ("Mother, I am moving 5 minutes away. We can still visit.") and the obligatory big brother lecture ("If you hurt him, they won't find your body."). Gabe was invited to spend the night on the couch in the Winchester house because of the anxiety he was radiating, but Cas's reassurances that the two of them would be able to maintain their close relationship finally sunk in, and he left around midnight. Sam had trudged off to bed an hour earlier, mumbling something about an SAT prep course in the morning. Exhausted, Dean and Cas tumbled into ~~Dean's~~ _their_ bed together.

     "Dean?"

     "Hmm."

     "I fucking love you."

     "Fuckin' love you too, Cas."

    

  
 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> No beta, so mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [exalteddean.tumblr.com](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog this story from my original tumblr post here!](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/122464610602/failed-movie-night)


End file.
